


Memories Bring Back You

by CountDorku



Series: Glimmadora Week 3: The Monster Is Loose [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Beast Island (She-Ra), Canon Compliant, F/F, Glimmadora Week 2020 3.0, or the good bits of canon anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku
Summary: For the Canon Scene prompt, we return to season 4, a.k.a. The Best-Written Season.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 3: The Monster Is Loose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035966
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Memories Bring Back You

The vines crept over her skin like some toxic subversion of a lover’s caress. Adora just sat there, letting them creep over and around her, dragging her down.

 _Fight!_ urged some part of her mind, but it wasn’t getting anywhere. The dead-grey mist that Beast Island brought with it felt like it was filling her entire body, deadening every sensation, smothering her willpower before she could even attempt to gather it.

She’d failed. She’d failed, and everyone would pay the price. First, Bow and Swift Wind, who would probably die here with her. Then, the rest of the Alliance: Mermista, Perfuma, Frosta, Spinnerella, Netossa, Sea Hawk…Scorpia now, she guessed…and Glimmer.

Glimmer. Her name stirred up something – eddies in the mist, shaping themselves into memories.

They weren’t good memories.

All the fights. The jealousy. The frayed tempers and short fuses, words turned into knives through too little sleep and too much at stake. Every pathetic, meaningless slapfight since Glimmer had been crowned.

And then…they changed. Pushing aside the fights, the stress, the pain, the good times rose like an angel, blazing with light. These were memories that had carved themselves so deeply into her heart that they could never be erased, and with the same stubbornness and fury as Glimmer herself, they hurled the other memories to the ground.

_“How do you know you can trust me?” “I don’t…but I hope I can.”_

_“Glimmer?” “I’m here.”_

_“How do I look?” “Like a queen.”_

_“We need you here._ I _need you here.”_

The light in her heart surged up and outward, cutting through the dead-grey mist like a sword.

She had to live. It was the only way that she’d ever see Glimmer again, ever have a chance to mend this rift and tell the queen how she really felt.

The light formed itself into words.

“FOR THE HONOUR OF GRAYSKULL!”

**Author's Note:**

> Such a shame the show never got a final season, just a few bits and pieces that got leaked on Youtube after an inexplicable cancellation.


End file.
